omegafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
Omega: Episode 2 is the second episode from the series and is a continuation of the events from Episode 1. It showcases the introduction of the series main antagonist Alpha (Alex), and anti-villain Valon. Synopsis The episode opens the day after Episode 1. Devin sees flashes and visions of the past in his dreams. An eerie voice warns him of the coming moments. When Devin awakens he realizes he is late for class, but also he now has strange tattoos on his body. Then, his door to his apartment is opened and the two cult members from the previous night inform him that he is coming with them. A fight and chase ensues with Devin not knowing how to use his powers. Before Devin is struck, a dark figure attacks the two cult members. Devin escapes out the window. He tries to contact Isabel with no luck. At school, due to his tardiness his Teacher informs him he cannot make up the test. As the class leaves, cult members teleport into the room, with their leader, Valon. Valon informs him that they will be taking the symbol even if by force, revealing they have kidnapped Isabel. Devin in anger attacks him but is overwhelmed by Valons strength. When Devin awakens, the dark figure from his apartment, Alex, introduces himself as the "Alpha". The two discuss what this power they both share is and their connections to two sorcerers from the past. Devin initially rejects all of this, not wanting to be apart of it. Alex objects, knowing Devin always wanted power and can't throw away the opportunity of keeping it. He insist they can work together, save Isabel and can keep his powers. That night, Devin enters the library to transfer his symbol onto Valon. Just before it does, Alex conjures darkness in the room, and attacks all the cult members. He then reveals himself. Valon warns Devin that Alex has another sinister motive and cannot be trusted. Devin ignores this plea and a fight ensues. Devin and Alex by working together remain victorious. As Devin comforts Isabel, Alex gets ready to end Valon once and for all. Devin tackles Alex just before he can kill him. Valon escapes. Angry, Alex shouts at Devin for having nothing that has ever tested his basic moral system, mocking him as a person. Devin states they're done and starts to walk away with Isabel. Then a flash as Alex maneuvers his arm. The scene goes silent as Isabel falls unconsciously in Devin's arms. Then the darkness around the room evaporates, revealing the lifeless bodies of the cult members in the room. Later, police officer Max Spencer discuses with Devin about the cult. Lying, Devin claims that Valon was in fact the one "who did it" to Isabel. The episode ends with an ominous statement about how the person responsible "needs to be put down" (Alex). Isabel's fate is left ambiguous. Gallery Ep2 still1.png Ep2 still2.png Ep2 still3.png Ep2 still4.png Ep2 still5.png Ep2 still6.png Ep2 still7.png Ep2 still8.png Ep2 still9.png Background Development for the episode started in February 2016, just days after Episode 1 was released. Originally, Episode 1 and Episode 2 were to be made back-to-back as a part 1 and part 2 narrative. Episode 2's rough story was extended with extra scenes showcasing Devin's abilities and how his life has changed. The climax was also different, having Alex and Devin going to The Order's hideout and taking them on directly. Isabel's fate was the same but occurred in a different scene after the climax. The story was changed and made condensed for a more fluid story. The episode in total is 14 minutes. It was made back-to-back with Episode 3 (18 minutes) and took 2 1/2 years to make. This shows a major uptick in production as Episode 1 took the same amount of time but with a significantly shorter episode at just 7 minutes long. The shows overall look in the characters was heavily inspired by the DC Animated show "Young Justice". Trivia *Devin being late to school is a reference to Back to the Future. *This episode marks the first appearance of Alpha. *The way Devin poses when he jumps out the window is a reference to the first official poster https://omega.fandom.com/wiki/File:Poster2013.png *Though having more prominence in Episode 3, this episode marks the first appearance of Max. *It should be noted that all of the cult members Alex killed had blood around their bodies, while Isabel did not. *The episode won two medals on Newgrounds: Frontpaged (July 9, 2018) and a Daily Feature award (July 8, 2018). *Episode 2 was featured on the Hyun's Dojo Community Youtube Channel YoutubeChannel.